Manikarnik
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Age | 19 |- | Gender | Female |- | Race | Human |- | Class | Rogue |- | Status | Alive |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Character Information |- | Marital Status | Engaged |- | Occupation | Odd jobs; No formal occupation |- | Alignment | Good |- | Allies | Leonardo Cruse, Lennsik Tioran, Alexia Abbeygate, George Yulestein, The Shadow Hall, and the Ship's Crew. |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" | Out of Character |- | Played By | Caetielle |} Appearance Manikarnik is young, and looks it. Wide, pale grey eyes in an innocent face, framed by short-cropped coal black hair. She is slim, and surprisingly quick - even surprises herself at times. While she moves well, her stutter and general demeanor mark her as an incredibly nervous individual. History Manikarnik is one of many orphans after the recent troubles of Azeroth. Raised in Northshire, she grew up reading tales of far off adventures and doing the comparatively mundane chores set for her by the brothers of the Abbey. At fifteen years of age, a series of arguments and disagreements with the monks over her increasingly rebellious behavior sparked her final act of rebellion - she ran away. She spent the next few weeks living on her wits and wishing she hadn't. Then, she found The Shadow Hall. Though its members were imposing, they offered her a roof over her head, and with the security of a new home she proceeded to take jobs as a courier. The plagues that wracked Azeroth before the ships sailed to Northrend found Manikarnik in Booty Bay. She managed to survive through the assistance and eventual self-sacrifice of a paladin who's name she never even learned. The terrified young woman then spent the remainder of the plague starving and exhausted, sleeping on rooves and ledges beyond reach of the undead. When the world was righted again, she fled to the safety of the Shadow Hall's keep holed up, rarely leaving. The experience left the young woman increasingly haunted, until she eventually disappeared. When she reappeared, her sanity and health were badly damaged. She was captured in Duskwood and then again in Nowhere before she was given to the care of Lennsik Tioran and his fiance Astrii. There, she began to mend. When Lennsik and Astrii were married and left on their honeymoon, Manikarnik was moved to the farm owned by Catinea. It was during this time she met Cruse, and eventually invited him to come and live with her. Some time later, Cruse was kidnapped by a party moving against the Hall, and Mani left the farm to search for him. She moved to the Ship in a Bottle tavern at the behest of Fynnegan Moore and with the blessing of Peltia, the tavern's bar mistress. With the help of the divinations of one Alexia Abbeygate she was able to find and rescue a badly damaged Cruse. Cruse has since mended and has found employment with the Stormwind Guard. With savings, the two have managed to purchase a home in Ironforge. They are now engaged. Category:Characters